


11:31 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24370363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''My daughter always liked animals,'' Reverend Amos Howell muttered after he viewed a stray creature.





	11:31 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

''My daughter always liked animals,'' Reverend Amos Howell muttered after he viewed a stray creature with the same eye color as Supergirl.

THE END


End file.
